Steve Did What!
by theHAWKsprotege
Summary: It's April Fool's Day. Someone has pranked the royalty of pranksters. It couldn't be Steve could it?


Contrary to popular belief, Steve Rogers was not completely out of tune with society. He was actually quite witty once he warmed up to people. After all, he had been a frozen capcicle for about 70 years. Regardless of whatever he did, he was always pictured as the innocent one. While that meant that he was often the subject of pranks, usually from Clint or Tony, it also meant that no one, absolutely no one, would ever suspect him of anything.

On the eve of April Fool's Day, Steve decided that he would give Tony a nice taste of his own medicine. He had thought about pranking Clint, but the archer's personality didn't exactly lend itself to Steve's master plan. No, Tony had the perfect personality. That man, even though truly a hero at heart (which Steve would never tell him to his face lest his ego encompass the entire Earth), was by far the most vain man, who was not criminally evil, that Steve had ever met in his lifetime. For goodness sake, he has more suits than Clint has arrows! That vanity would be his downfall. Steve went to bed that night smiling like an evil genius, and he just couldn't wait until it was time to set things in motion.

Steve woke up late that morning. He initially thought that he had missed his golden opportunity, but he remembered that he was the only one who would think waking up at 5:02 AM instead of 5:00 AM was waking up late. Now that he was up, it was on to business! Tony, as everyone knew wouldn't wake up until 8:00 AM. It was just as puzzling to Steve as it was to everyone else how Tony Stark would sleep until ten o'clock every day except for Fridays, which he got up at 8:00 AM. Some questions, thought Steve, never get answered. In fact he wasn't really sure that he wanted to know the answer. But, back to the point, after waking up, Tony would shower, and then began his two hour personal grooming period. Steve had learned of his ritual grooming from Pepper one day when she needed to let off some steam. Very little scares Steve. An angry Pepper did; therefore he did what he always did with the dames: shut up and listen. So far, it's worked out pretty well for him.

Tony Stark's Friday grooming ritual began by applying some fancy hair product to his wet hair. As his hair dried naturally, he would trim and groom his beard. That alone took 30 minutes. Then he would spend another 15 minutes deciding exactly which shoes to wear with his socks which only matched one of his closet full of suits. After he had chosen his ensemble, he had to pick his shades. That, yet again, took longer than it ever should have to be. With his glasses picked, he would put them by his door so he could pick them up on his way out the door. He then puts on his suit and adds what he calls the wind effect. The wind effect, as Steve was informed by Pepper, was taking a blow drier and taking it to his now dry hair. Thus ended the grooming ritual, and everyone's confusion of a certain humming sound at 9:55 in the morning.

In the present, Steve was gathering together his necessary supplies for his ingenious prank on the royal prankster. He kneeled down to grab the bag which he had hidden under his bed. In it was a bag of flour. With his ammunition ready, he made his way to the billionaire's room. Steve felt like every sound he made was a bomb, especially when he found out that Tony's door had a squeaky handle. Fortunately for Steve, Tony just happened to be an extremely heavy sleeper. Steve got in, loaded his ammunition and was gone in less than five minutes. As he left the bathroom, he made sure to look up at the ceiling and give his best American salute accompanied by a smirk. He wanted that on the video footage he was sure Stark would use to find out who exactly had done the prank on him. With his work done, Steve decided to go hit the gym for some wake up boxing.

It was around 9:30 when Steve joined the rest of the Avengers in the kitchen area. Clint was trying to teach Thor how to flick paper footballs, Bruce was in the corner sipping some hot tea, and Natasha was polishing her guns. Steve fixed himself a cup of coffee and sat down to watch the coming events unfold.

Like clockwork, at 9:55 a loud FOOM could be heard followed by massive amounts of hacking noises. All the Avengers stopped what they were doing and began to stare at the door. Within a minute, Tony Stark stood in the doorway for all to see. He was covered from head to toe in flour. His face and hair received the worse. He looked mad, or at least as mad as one covered in flour can possibly look. The others could see his nostrils flaring as he breathed deeply trying to keep his cool. All he succeeded in doing was causing Clint to fall out of his seat and begin rolling back and forth on the floor howling in laughter.

"You did this you stinking rotten archer!"

"No! HAHAHAHAHAHA I di-HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA-dn't Stark! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, but whoever did deserves a medal! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Stuff it birdbrain," Tony growled.

"Man of Iron, I am unfamiliar with most Midgardian garb. Would you please mind telling me what purpose this wardrobe choice serves?"

With Thor's genuine, yet adorable, ignorance as to what happened, the rest of the Avengers began to laugh. Natasha giggled; Clint resumed his former rocking position of laughter on the floor; Steve and Bruce began to chuckle, and Tony began to snort in laughter, thus creating little cloud bursts of flour. The latter only served to make everyone laugh harder. Thankfully, Thor didn't "put the hammer down" in laughter.

As soon as everyone gained their composure, Tony looked at them all with beady eyes, and asked who did it. No one said anything.

After several moments of silence, Natasha finally suggested he just check the security tape. A picture was immediately put on the big screen by JARVIS. It was none other than the Captain, shooting a salute and smirking.

Jaws dropped. Bruce did a spit take. Clint did a fist pump followed by a quick high five with Steve.

"April Fool's! Gee Tony, looks like you just got owned by the 90 year old man!"

The only coherent thing Tony could manage was: "Steve did what?!"


End file.
